Housepets! Quarreling Views
by chilloice
Summary: Taylor was human until a gryphon and dragon speak with him to settle a dispute between the two. Now Taylor, now known as Taro, must decide wether he fits within the plot of the fight or if shouldn't be involved. Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC all rights go to Rick Griffin
1. The Two Warrior Guardians

Well it's decided Housepets! Is my favorite webcomic and it's awesome I love the characters and plot line anyway this will be my first fanfic on Housepets!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except the OC I slightly wish I did but I would probably ruin the story line. Housepets! Is owned by Rick Griffin.**

* * *

Squirming in the bed trying to find the warmest part of the blanket. When I find it I pull it close to me and slowly fall into a gentle sleep.

_Taylor. Taylor. Wake up._

I slowly stir from my sleep as a soothing voice penetrates my ears. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I try to get out of bed. When I'm as awake as I'll ever be I get off the bed and my bare feet are met by grass. I look around confused at my surroundings.

_Don't be scared Taylor. Just follow my voice and you'll figure out everything in time._

I head to the chateau that appeared and follow the voice. When I reach the front door it slowly creaks open and stale air rushes out to greet me. I enter the chateau to find a a large decorated room.

_I'm within the room with a feast. Come and join me for bite._

I walk to a door with the shining outline and push it open. My eyes widen as a long table filled with delicious food is spread out I walk to one end of the table and a chair pulls out on its own. I take a seat and a plate filled with food floats and sets itself in front of me.

"Welcome Taylor, I'm delighted you followed my voice to this wonderful feast" says a a blue colored gryphon "Pardon me you can call me Pete"

"Okay Pete your voice invited me but there was another one" I say taking a tentative bite from a steak

"Wait another voice?" Pete says harshly as a green dragon appears sitting across from him "I should've known it was you lizard breath"

"Now Pete behave, we have a guest- Taylor do you know why your here?" the dragon asked in a friendly tone

"Not really but I'm assuming you guys are going to fight about who gets to eat me" I say looking back and forth from the glaring griffon and the gentle eyed dragon

"In a sense yes. You see Pete here has a player who was human. This human resist being Pete's avatar and we decided we should all get one human to use." the dragon says

"She's right I wanted another human to use because the one I picked was useless, but now that she's here I can't do that" Pete says in a irritated tone

"Use in what exactly?" I asked confused

"In a game where fates and futures are at stake. We are using pets to play our game but we needed at least one human for each player" the dragon says and Pete stays quiet as he gnaws at a freshly picked roast chicken

"What kind of pets?" I asked intrigued at the explanation

"Mainly cats and dogs, although we have a few wolves,ferrets, a fox and a rabbit. But the main thing are cats and dogs" the dragon says as she leans forward "Now there's something I want you to do Taylor before I explain anything else"

"What's that?" I say slightly uneasy at the closeness of the dragons face

"Wake up" she says

* * *

I sit up and look around in my single dorm room. Everything's in its place although it smells like a variety of foods.

"Okay was that real or some figment of my subconscious" I mutter to myself as I search for something in my bed. My hand closes around something and I pull out a plate with a steak on it.

"I brought you your steak Taylor" a voice says making me jump "I'm sorry maybe I should've been more visual"

"I'm sorry it was just a little startling but your the dragon right?" I say as I take deep breaths to calm myself down

"Right anyway I'm sorry either way. Now I'm going to ask if you would be willing to play on my side?" the dragon asks "I understand if you wish not to play"

"If I agree what do I actually agree to?" I question hesitantly

"Well you'll try to counter anything Pete or the other player have to attack me. When necessary you will work together with their players. And you'll be turned into a dog or cat that's your choice" the dragon mutters the last sentence under her breath

"And I'll be turned into what?" I ask

"Into a cat or dog to be able to play" she says in a disappointed tone

"Oh" I say looking down at the sheets of my bed. _What should I do? The dragon is asking really nicely but its all over her face that she needs me._ I let out a sigh and she looks at me with green colored eyes.

"I'm in but I better not regret anything" I say grabbing a box from the nightstand

"This is great. Thank you so much. You can bring your box and you'll have a sibling named Tarot" the dragon says excitedly

"That's cool I guess" I say slightly regretting my answer. _Hope I don't screw stuff up._

The dragon let's out a puff of smoke and I accidentally breath it in. I cough heavily before passing out.

"I can't thank you enough now it's time to take you to your new home in Babylon Gardens and apprentice under Tarot's wing" is the last thing I hear from the dragon as my hearing dims down in the cradling darkness.

* * *

I couldn't help myself I recently started reading Housepets! and love it so much so my first fanfic using that hope there's fans of Housepets on

R&R please feedback is appreciated just be nice

I own nothing except Taylor "Hannah" Herts who is male


	2. Getting Acquainted With Peanut and Grape

I slowly stir in my sleep until I wake up. I groggily stand up and scratch my head. When I scratch a certain area on my head my leg hopped. I stop when it happened and I wave my hand in front of my face.

_Heh my hand looks like a paw with a thumb sticking out_

I run my hand through my hair and it dawns on me. It is a paw. I stand up and run around the strange house to look for a mirror. I finally find one on the second floor. I stare at the reflection of a golden retriever.

_It's not a reflection of a golden retriever. It's my reflection. Whatever you do Taylor don't flip out this is something I agreed to just stay calm._

"Hello Taylor, I'm sorry for not being there to calm you down" I turn to the door and see a tan colored pomeranian holding a present wrapped in a plaid blue pattern "I was having a session with a customer. Here this is for you"

She holds out the present and I receive it. I awkwardly stare at it not sure wether I should open it or not.

"Well Dragon is being nice and she wants you to be in a league with me and Sabrina and Dragon says its time to give you a new name. You should respond to this new name all the time from here on out." Tarot explains with a gentle smile

I unwrap the box and slowly open it. Inside is a blue collar with a shield shaped tag. I look at the tag and see a wand, a cup, a sword and a pentacle around a name.

"Taro, it has a nice ring to it. Taro" I say trying to get the feel for the name "It's actually a nice gift. It's better than what my parents never gave me"

"How so? Usually parents of children shower them with bouts of love and compassion" Tarot says slightly confused

"My parents showered me with bouts of hatred. They were happy enough to leave me with just enough money to graduate from college before leaving me there" I say sadly trying to put on the collar but can't really get it to stay in place. Tarot walks over and tells me to sit. I comply and she ties the collar on for me.

"There that should do it, is it to too tight or too lose?" Tarot asked

"It's a great fit. So um... What am I supposed to do exac-"

"Tarot! Tarot! Can you come over and play?" a yell coming from the window interrupts me and Tarot walks over to the window and sticks her head out the window

"I don't know Peanut. I have some important business to attend to" she yells out the window and quickly receives a response back

"Aww! Please maybe you can bring your important business over here?" the person named Peanut asks and Tarot turns to me. I just shrug my shoulders still trying to get used to a few things.

"Okay I'll be there" Tarot yells out before walking towards me again "Come on Peanut likes to play, he's really friendly and I'll answer any questions you have?"

"Okay what exactly am I needed for?" I ask Tarot as she walks down the stairs

"Your going to be a backup of a backup. If something happens to me Sabrina takes my place but if something happens to her you'll take my place. Do you understand?" Tarot explains as she heads out the door

"Does that mean something will happen?" I ask slowly losing track of her answer

"Well not necessarily its more of a plan C. The fight between my master and Pete is a difficult one to understand. For now just put this all out of mind and have fun, we'll train in our spare time" Tarot says as we walk a few houses down a street "Okay just a few houses left, now what's your name?"

"My names Tay- Er... I nearly screwed up there" I chuckle and Tarot shares in with a few giggles "My name is Taro and I know Tarot because... Because?"

"Well someone knows how to anticipate questions. You know me because your my newly adopted sibling" Tarot says clasping her hands together as we walk up to a blue colored house

Tarot knocks on the door and a brown furred beagle with a tan furred belly. He lifts a paper bag with Oth written on it and smiles at Tarot but frowns when he seems me.

"Othello! Where art thou? I must have you wait until its time for your part" a voice calls out from inside the house

"Right away Iago first I must introduce uh, the fair maiden Desdemona and Cassio" he quickly says placing two paper bags over our heads

"They're imagining an Othello play script" Tarot whispers to me as we're dragged inside "Do you know it?"

"When I was in high school. I may remember a bit" I answer back in a whisper "I see they improvise"

"I must leave thee Roderigo. I may only pretend but I must pretend to be allied with the Moor" says a purple furred cat as she runs from the room

After scenes are played me, Tarot and a few others gather around the dog that plays Othello

"Desdemona I have done thee wrong and dying makes it right" he says before going still

"Oh Othello why must though leave me with pain filled eyes and strip your friends love of thee" Tarot says in a mournful tone "Cassio say the words of honesty and sweets"

"Uh Othello the Moor, the brave of many to have befallen I will hold him close for he was the dearest friend and general I have met" I say on the spot with a mournful tone until he gets back up

"Never mind! It was a false alarm I'm okay" he says happily and everyone takes of the bag from their heads and start to laugh

"That was great! Complete murder of Othello but great" the purple cat says as she walks up to me "The names Grape and the hyperactive dog is my brother Peanut"

"Hi Tarot's friend. Are you new? Because I know most of the dogs on the block" Peanut says

"Since no one bothered to introduce us" a black cat wearing a large bell and also has a portion of his ear missing "I'm Max and this is Sabrina" he motions to another black cat with a collar with an ankh tag

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Tay- I mean Taro. I just moved in here which makes me Tarot's brother" I say heaving a sigh of relief

"Awesome do you know about Tarot's hobbies?" Grape asks and I shake my head "She enjoys psychic outings and ghost communication"

"That is cool! I do tarot card and rune readings. I seriously need to learn a few things from Tarot" I say excitedly as I feel something wag. I turn to see its my tail.

"Ignore those plans. Tomorrow me and you will go down to the Good Old Dogs club and introduce you" Peanut says with enthusiasm "I will come and pick you up, there will be a war between cats and dogs be prepared" he whispers into my ear

"Okay then thanks for having me over. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I say tail still wagging as I'm lead out the door by Tarot

"You had fun. Still feel strange being a dog?" Tarot asks as we walk back toward her home

"A bit, I'm surprised I didn't freak out but I can deal with this. Maybe I'll be able to live with this whole dog thing" I answer

"That's great to hear, now let's hurry home and get some dry food before we're fed slop" Tarot says happily

"Dry food?" I say confused

"Dog food commonly called kibble. Will that be a problem for you?" she says looking at me making sure I don't run

"Will it be an acquired taste?" I ask but Tarot continues to walk and doesn't answer "Please answer, I'm starting to reconsider my hasty answer"

"I'll let you find out" she says with a giggle as she opens the door and motions me inside.

* * *

Okay that's chapter two now I will stay with the summary I have used but mainly will not delve into that throughout the story. sometimes it will just be a day of fun.

R&R please feedback is appreciated also if anyone knows what species Peanut is could you tell me I'm not sure but I'm going with beagle until further info is received also I want to know what species Bino and Joey are


	3. Good Ol' Dogs Club part 1

Taro's stomach grumbled at digesting the new food. He felt like he was going to throw up but at the same time felt completely satisfied. For the moment he kept trying to go to sleep but his stomach kept him up for the most part of the night. Finally sleep began to call his name and he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Taro! Are you awake?!" a muffled voice yelled out from outside the window "Get ready to move and open the front door"

Taro grumbled as he was interrupted from his moment of getting some sleep. He walked towards the front door and saw the dog from yesterday.

"It's Peanut right?" Taro asked as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Yup! Let's go" Peanut said happily as he grabbed Taro's paw and ran through the street towards a fairly large house. It was still night out although it was morning. A few stars we're still shining out in the night sky.

"Where are we going?" Taro asked when they both stopped in the middle of the street. Peanut didn't answer as he began to sniff the air, Taro did the same thing and his new canine snout picked up a couple of things. The main smell was the dew that was on the grass and the second smell was a bit thin but still very tantalizing "There's something that smells alluring"

"Catnip" Peanut said as he pushed Taro forward and they both began to sprint toward the cream colored house and Peanut pulls up a walkie talkie up to muzzle "It's an ambush! Get the firing squad ready"

"Ambush? Firing squad?" Taro said stunned as he continued to run "Peanut what are you talking abo-"

"Fire!" a loud voice yelled out breaking my sentence and a barrage of water balloons began to fly from the rooftops. The attackers sent a volley that missed both Taro and Peanut. They we're able to make to make it to the house as a different volley attacked the initial attack.

"Taro sorry about that but at least you smelled the catnip. Fido, Bino I brought him" Peanut said as two dogs with similar brown fur walked up to him.

Taro noticed the one on the right was more muscular and had a commanding swagger. The other seemed a bit a chubby and had the air of self importance.

"So your the new dog in the block? Your not anything special I'm Bino by the way" the dog said and he continued before Taro could say hello "So to get the pleasantries out of the way do you want a sniff?"

"Uh I'll take a rain check and hold it for a different day" Taro said slightly uncomfortable and he felt his cheeks burn "We're talking about what I'm thinking right?"

"An introductory butt sniff" Bino said flatly shrugging his shoulder "Now we are at war with the cats, as you saw out there the first attack was to attack the cats on the roof before they ambushed you two"

A large grey furred pit-bull walked up to Taro with an angry scowl as he measured his torso. The pit-bull handed Taro a strap that almost all dogs were wearing. Without being asked Taro put it on and noticed there was Velcro on the entirety of it as Fido handed him a pile of water balloons and a slingshot.

"So what do I do?" Taro asked as he stuck a few water balloons onto the strap

"You'll be stealth force take this walkie talkie and with your partner attack areas where we say would be useful" Fido said as he brought up a shaking rabbit "This is Zach he'll be your partner on stealth"

Taro felt bad for the poor rabbit who had eyes that screamed "I'm terrified". He wobbled over to Taro and he noticed he had two water guns at ready and a few water balloons despite his shaking.

"Okay guys from our mole in the cat's side there are five places we want to hit. The first will be in Max's backyard, word is there planning a frontal assault of the clubhouse" Bino said as he pushed both Taro and Zach out the back door and hastily giving a piece of paper to Taro.

Taro turned around to voice his objections only to have the door slammed to his face. Letting out a sigh and turning to the rabbit "Was he like that because I didn't want to sniff his butt?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be yelled at by him again" Zach said as he calmed down considerably after going outside "We might as well figure out where Max's house is"

"Not with this map" Taro said as he showed Zach a poorly hand drawn map that resembled a giant ball of scribbles. He pointed to the names on the right hand corner of who drew it "Who are Daisy and Sasha?"

* * *

After a few attempts, Taro and Zach finally found the right house. A group of cats crowded around a giant ballon that had a nuclear symbol on it. Taro looked around for a giant round bell and found it. Max was close by to the water spout.

"Okay guys its almost ready the minute we get it bigger and get the signal we drown the mutts with a barrage of water balloons" Max said loudly so he could be heard

'He does sound different than yesterday' Taro thought as he aimed the slingshot he loaded with a sharp rock. Zach noticed this and he began to whisper.

"What are you doing? You'll get us caught"

"Just keep your voice down, I'm waiting for a good moment" Taro said as he saw Max begin to tie up the giant balloon. After a few moments of quiet I saw the group of house cats begin to push the ballon up to the roof. Taro released the rock and it struck the ballon. Everything seemed to run in slow motion then, Max heard the snap of the balloon breaking, a cat with a dog like snout began to run and Taro pulled Zach along by the collar as the backyard was flooded by water.

"Hound and Hare have disabled the first stop where to next?" Zach said into the walkie talkie when they both hid behind a tree

"You guys actually did it? Color me surprised now head towar- mmf!?" the sounds of struggling came through the microphone and a voice that oozed menace came through the walkie talkie "You want to see your precious friends again? Then come to the mansion prepared"

Taro looked at Zach who began to tremble beneath the purplish grey fur. The mansion the person was speaking of was at the end of the street where it made a complete turn around. Taro deciding that it was the best interest to save Bino and not have him yell at Zach when the water was over. He tried to nudge Zach to move but he stood frozen in place, letting out sigh Taro wrapped an arm around his waist and hefted Zach over his shoulder as if he were a sack a potatoes.

'Actually a sack of potatoes would be heavier than the rabbit' thought Taro as he made his way toward the mansion.


End file.
